Harry Potter Heroes
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: Song Filk. Aqua's Cartoon Heroes.


Don't ask. Oh, God, don't even _try_ to ask. It's Sunday. I'ts a week until the X-Files season eight premiere. *starts biting her nails which she hasn't done for ten years* I'm listening to my _Aqua_ CD and I've also had TONS of sugar today. Just...read and, for your sanity, _don't_ ask questions.   


  
  


**Harry Potter Heroes**

  
  
**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belongs to the Goddess of Witing, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, "Cartoon Heroes" belongs to Aqua. I own me, myself, I, my alternate personalities and the new lyrics. Don't sue me. I wanna buy some more things.**  
  
_In the Fanfic auditorium, many readers are sitting in seats, talking about what they've all been called here for. Suddenly, a teenage girl walks out on center stage, a microphone in her hand. All talking ceases_  
  
Kitsune: Okay, can you all hear me?  
  
Audiance: Yes!  
  
Kitsune: Okay, I've called you all here to view my latest fanfics, a song filk. Now, without further ado, may I present Harry and his friends!  
  
Harry: *walks on stage and takes microphone from Kitsune* Thank you, now....*to orchestra in orchestra pit* Hit it! _The orchestra starts playing Cartoon Heroes by **Aqua**. Tom Marvolo Riddle [@ age 16], Draco and Lupin join Harry on stage, both with own microphones. Kitsune ducks off stage as curtain opens to reveal the rest of the cast of Harry Potter on choir bleachers, holding sheet music._  
  
Harry: *Starting to sing*  
We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of JKR's fantasy  
All words and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do  
  
Tom:  
We are the literary symphony  
We do the things you wanna read  
Page by page, to the extreme  
  
Lupin:   
Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All words lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do  
  
Draco:  
It's all an orchestra of words  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Page by page, to the extreme  
Line by line, we're makin' it fun  
  
Harry, Tom, Lupin and Draco:  
We are the Harry Potter Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of JK Rowling's mind - oh-oh-oh  
And wrote out on a piece of paper  
  
Other Characters:  
Here comes Ron, arachnophobian *Ron walks across stage and waves*  
Welcome to the Harry Potter party  
Here comes Sirius, from Azkaban *Sirius walks across stage and waves*  
Welcome to the Harry Potter party  
  
Harry:  
We learned to fly at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
Lupin:  
And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of Death Eaters who're chasing us *Tom grins evilly*  
Page by page, to the extreme  
Line by line, we're makin' it fun  
  
Harry, Tom, Lupin & Draco:  
We are the Harry Potter Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of JK Rowling's mind - oh-oh-oh  
And wrote out on a piece of paper  
  
Other Characters:  
Here comes Ron, arachnophobian *Ron walks across stage and waves*  
Welcome to the Harry Potter party  
Here comes Sirius, from Azkaban *Sirius walks across stage and waves*  
Welcome to the Harry Potter party  
  
Harry:  
You think we're so mysterious  
The Dursleys take us all too serious  
Be magical, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
All:  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
We are the Harry Potter Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
Page by page, to the extreme  
Line by line, we're makin' it fun  
  
There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Harry - Harry  
Potter - Potter  
Party  
  
_ All characters bow to a warm round of applause._  
  
Draco: Oh, you love me, you really, _really_ love me! *throws kisses to the crowd*  
  
Harry: *rolls eyes* Thanks! *walks off stage, handing microphone to Kitsune* Kitsune: *clears throat as all HP characters run off stage* Thanks for that lovely performance. *to audiance* Well, reviews are always welcome! Sayonara til next time, minna! *runs off stage* 


End file.
